


New Toy

by LostThing (neverloseyou)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future, Masturbation, Other, Robot Sex, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Technology, sex bot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverloseyou/pseuds/LostThing
Summary: Original story.In the future, there are robots that can have sex with you. Samantha just ordered one, and she's more than ready to try it out."She was tempted to just lay the toy down and impale herself on it right there, but that would be a waste of the bot’s complicated programming."





	New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be interesting to write a story about one of those sex bots from a sci-fi or future world. It's also kind of a fantasy about having a vibrator that does everything.

The great thing about living in the here and now, Samantha reflected, was that she could order a fully customized, specially made sex robot and have it discreetly delivered to her apartment by more robots. And now, after her barely lifting a finger, it would come to life in her small but luxurious apartment, ready to please her. The manufacturers of such products catered to a wide variety of preferences for men and women, and made skins for their creations that grew ever more lifelike. Samantha, had she preferred it, could have ordered one that might convince her, for the few moments that mattered, that both she and it were living beings who shared something, instead of just a woman making use of a highly sophisticated toy to get off. That was not what she preferred, tonight. This bot had no soft skin or lifelike eyes. It was a six foot tall metal skeleton. Guards protected the dangerous areas around its joints, and its thick torso was a metal-covered case that contained the various parts and features it would need to do its job. A special one of the interchangeable dildos she’d ordered rested between its legs. Like the rest of the bot, it was cold metal. It was big enough to make her worry, had gentle ridges and small bumps along the surface, and there was a soft rubbery bulb at the base that was a self-shaping vibrator.  
Turned on in spite of the apprehension that was building within her, she let one hand reach out to the metal torso and slide down until she could wrap her hand around the dildo. Samantha shivered at the thought of so much hard unyielding metal burying itself in her tight, wet pussy. She was tempted to just lay the toy down and impale herself on it right there, but that would be a waste of the bot’s complicated programming. So she opened up the manual and followed its instructions to open a panel on the bot’s back, flipped a few switches, and shut the panel again. It would take commands now, and spring into action once she activated it. She slipped out of the silk robe she’d been wearing up until now, revealing the naked form she’d hidden beneath it. She squeezed and caressed her full breasts, her arousal building as she thought of how soon she could give up control and let sensation take over. She closed her eyes and slid a hand along her thigh and then in between her legs. She trailed one finger along her entrance, but stopped herself from going further and turned to the bot. “Follow me,” she told it, and it walked along behind her as she made her way into the bedroom.  
She’d stripped everything off the bed but the mattress and the crimson sheet covering it. She walked until she nearly hit the bed before she turned around to face the sex bot. She swallowed nervously. The scenarios had already been set up before the bot itself arrived, all she needed to do was give a few brief instructions and it would take over. “Activate,” she told the bot, which had stopped when she did and was now facing her from two feet away. When she spoke, its tilted its head and made minor adjustments to its posture, as if it was focusing entirely on her. In that moment, it looked unsettling as if it had a will of its own. “What is your safeword?” the bot asked her. Its voice was low and metallic and without human emotion. She stated her safeword (which would stop the bot immediately and make it stop interacting with her if necessary), it acknowledged her, and then she took a deep breath and said “run any program.” The bot sprang into motion. It stepped forward and gripped her upper arms with its cold metallic fingers. Startled, she tried to step back, but it pulled her forward instead. The dildo raised up so that the tip of it brushed against the warm skin of her stomach when it pulled her toward it. Samantha squirmed and struggled, trying to evade it mostly for the sensation of being unable to get away. The bot acted as if it didn’t even notice she was moving, and let her struggle for a few seconds. Then it moved forward and pushed her onto the low bed. She tripped and felt like she was going to slam head first into the mattress but the bot’s arms held her at exactly the right height for her knees to touch the bed as it effortlessly balanced on itself on the cushioned surface. “Fuck,” she whispered to herself while it was holding her there. It was so strong. It pushed her back and down further so that she was sitting and facing it, then lying on her back with the bot on top of her. She struggled to lift her head up but the way it was holding her forced her to lie flat. The bot leaned forward, and if she had been with a human or a human like thing, this would have been when it kissed her, but the head that was close to hers was only a metallic skull with sensors and speakers attached. It was like it looked at her purposefully. Its hard metal cock pressed up against her leg, cold but quickly warming by absorbing her body heat. It shifted its hands from her arms to her wrists and pinned them down to the bed on either side of her. Its legs parted hers easily, and she knew it would have gone exactly the same whether she spread her legs enthusiastically or struggled with all her might. The end of the dildo suddenly touched her entrance and she gasped. She realized all over again how big it was and her pussy throbbed. The tip rubbed against her, making her feel hot all over. She slid down the bed as much as she could with the bot trapping her arms and tried to get more sensation on that sensitive spot. The bot met her movement with a thrust forward, suddenly inserting at least an inch of the dildo’s thick head inside her. She whimpered and clamped down on it helplessly, it was already stretching her open so much. There was a sensation of cold as more of it pushed inside her; the rest of the dildo hadn’t been touching her skin, so it hadn’t warmed up. The feeling didn’t let her forget forget for a second that the thing sliding into her was nothing but unyielding metal. She moaned helplessly as the cold caused her to clench down on the dildo. Another inch. Now she needed the small amount of movement she was allowed to help herself adjust to it. Halfway in, the metal cock drew back then pushed in again, much more easily this time, now that it was warm and coated in her juices. She relaxed as it moved slowly in and out of her. The feeling of the textured surface and the first couple of ridges rubbing against her lower lips made her moan again and arch her back. She pulled against the bot’s grip on her wrists desperately for more leverage, but it only made her more frustrated when she discovered how little control she had. “Faster,” she yelled at the bot. It tilted its metallic head and stopped moving inside her. “No, don’t stop,” she thrust down on the dildo, craving more movement. The bot finally moved again. It changed its grip on her arms so that she could move even less than before, and went back to thrusting at what might have been the same speed. Maybe it was slightly slower. Samantha groaned with frustration. Her whole body felt like it was burning with arousal but the bot was withholding satisfaction. “Ah, please,” she half-moaned, half whimpered. She couldn’t continue like this, she would explode. Suddenly, the bot let go of her and withdrew. The metal hands that had held her down by the wrists clutched her waist and rolled her onto her stomach. She clawed at the sheets as the bot gripped her hips and lifted her up and back onto the dildo. The breath came out of her in an astonished gasp when it quickly thrust the entire length back inside of her. She tried to find some way to support herself, but the bot was between her spread legs, holding her hips up in the air and thrusting in and out faster and faster. Its ridges rubbed along her insides with perfect friction on every thrust, driving her crazy and feeding the building heat and tension inside her. Each time, the bot thrust into her, drew out slowly enough for her to feel every bit of its length, then thrust in harder and deeper. Finally, she didn’t think it could go any deeper into her, but it pushed in just a little bit harder, she didn’t think it was possible, and then there was a sudden sharp buzzing vibration at her entrance and it pushed her over the edge into the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. She shrieked as the heat and sensation of her contracting muscles rolled over her in a massive wave of pleasure. It kept going and going and the bot kept fucking her all the way through it until she finally collapsed weakly on the mattress and it released her to let her lie down. When she caught her breath she looked up and grinned at the sex bot standing motionless by her bed now that she was done. “Best sex toy ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know how you felt about it. I'm definitely new to writing sexual things.


End file.
